The present disclosure relates to a subjective optometry apparatus that subjectively measures an optical characteristic of a subject eye, and a subjective optometry program.
In recent years, for example, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured such that calibration optical systems capable of calibrating refractivity are individually disposed in front of an examinee's eyes, and is configured to project an examination visual target onto the fundus of the subject eye through the calibration optical system (see JP-A-5-176893). An examiner receives the examinee's response and adjusts the calibration optical systems until the visual target is appropriately seen by the examinee to thereby obtain a calibration value, and measures a refractive power of the subject eye based on the calibration value. In addition, for example, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured such that an image of an examination visual target through a calibration optical system is formed in front of an examinee's eye, and is configured to measure a refractive power of the subject eye without disposing the calibration optical system in front of the eye (U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,774).